A Wolverine's Anger, Loss and Confusion
by Darkiise
Summary: Logan has lost his love and tries to kill his brother...


**A/N- I do not own James Logan or Victor Creed. I added my own character that is nameless. I wrote this in a very short space of time off the top of my head so please forgive me if this doesn't flow very well. Inspired by Florence + The Machine, Slipknot, Lady Gaga, Cold and A Perfect Circle. Everything in italics is a flashback.**

The light left her blue eyes before I could reach her. I held her empty body close to my own tormented one. I roared into the doomed night, bursting the full rain clouds, covering us in a cold, shattering shower. She was gone. Away from me. Away from the world. There wasn't anything I could do to get her back to me. I was alone.

His laughter, his sour, cruel laughter caught my attention. I laid her gently on the ground, covering her with my leather jacket. My own clothes instantly soaked up the rain. I knew it wouldn't slow me down; it was just a mere irritation. With my back to him I didn't feel vulnerable and he knew that. He was waiting for me to make my move. I was waiting for myself to make my move. How in hell did I get in this situation?

_Sitting in the car, driving at an impossible 240mph, we turned, following the lane towards Stryker's winter retreat. My love sat next to me, making calls, to everyone we knew, about the plan we formulated just 20 minutes previously. Tonight was going to be the night that everyone'll remember for millennia to come; that is, in the mutant world of course._

Stryker, the evil bastard, was finally going down. His whole operation and sadistic experiments were going to be blown sky high. Literally. Nothing could go wrong; or so I thought. If I could go back and change things…

"Jimmy, I did what I had to do. She was a threat. Come on now little brother, don't take this too much to heart."

I didn't give him the reply he so desperately desired. I ran at him, claws out, full strength behind me along with anger, hurt and frustration. This, he did not expect, straight away. Both sets of claws went through his chest; cracking ribs, puncturing lungs and piercing his heart. That didn't stop him of course but it did delay him for a few moments. This gave me a little time to plan my next action.

Victor recovered quicker than I thought. He must have been getting some sort of treatment from Stryker in that horrible place. He took a few swipes at me but missed every time. His healing may have improved but it didn't half fuck up his aim. This caused me to smile to which he flinched at.

"You've changed little brother."  
>"So have you Creed."<br>"That's how we're playing it now then Jimmy? Not even registering me as your own brother now? Your own flesh and blood?"  
>"Fuck you."<p>

A strong uppercut from me made him fly up into the leafless trees but he soon came back with a hook punch that momentarily made my eyesight blurry. We continued in the same unchanging state for at least an hour. This happened every time we fought. Because of our abilities, we were doomed to stay in this dance forever.

But things change, people change, certain events trigger a strength that most crave, something that Victor Creed craved. A side kick sent him flying into the side of an abandoned tool garage on the estate grounds. His body crashed through the weak bricks, leaving him in a dusty mess on the floor. I slit his neck numerous times, his arms and his thighs. I knew he'd heel but it would take a much slower time since I hit the main veins.

"She deserved to die."

"She didn't, you do."

"You don't know what she was going to do Jimmy. She would've hurt you in the end."

"I really doubt that."

"I've told you time and time again, I'm the only one who gets to kill you."

"What?"

"She was going to kill you. She was just another of Stryker's servants."

"You're lying," I screamed at him. I couldn't decide if I wanted to end his life. We'd been fighting for the best part of a century. I knew he lied a lot but sometimes he was serious. How would I know?

_"Baby, are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just thinking. My brother is going to be in there, right beside Stryker. What do I do?"_

_"Kill him!"_

_"Should I? He's the only family I have."_

_"Yet he's been trying to kill you most of your life."_

_"I'm just not sure if it's the right thing to do."_

With that memory I left my brother. I couldn't kill him, no matter how much of a nuisance he was to me. I had to find out if my lover was just a lie. I couldn't ask Stryker… he was dead now.

"She never loved you Jimmy."

I looked back at Victor. In a way I felt sorry for him. He never had the ability to love anyone, not even himself. I, on the other hand, had loved many. I had also lost many; Kayla, Jean…and now her…

_On a soft bed of leaves she laid there, her pearly white skin, contrasting with the dark ground. I kissed her neck, to which she moaned so slightly. Her skin, soul was humming, buzzing for mine. I loved her so much it hurt just a little. I took her up in my arms and kissed her passionately. It had been so long since I felt this way towards a woman. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as I slowly made love to her. Both content with each other and the moment we were in. Her blue eyes shone out into the dark, lighting up me, the world, everything that had meaning. She was my one, my only…_


End file.
